


No Correlation

by BadAtChoosingUsernames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, jealous vulcan, teasing kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Spock had acquired a strong distaste for Yeoman Jackson, and the fact that Yeoman Jackson took every opportunity to flirt with the captain had N O C O R R E L A T I O N. <br/>(This is a FemKirk fic but the exact same story will be posted with male kirk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Correlation

No correlation

A/N

I have posted the same fic twice because I like to write with Fem/Kirk, but I also like to re-post the story for people who like normal/ male Kirk too anyway so if thats what you prefer you can still enjoy the story. this is just a little one shot, its my first fic! enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

The fact that Spock had acquired a strong distaste for Yeoman Jackson, and the fact that Yeoman Jackson took every opportunity to flirt with the captain had N O  C O R R E L A T I O N. He just thought it was highly unprofessional, and quite frankly, in bad taste.

Every time Yeoman Jackson came up to the bridge with a PADD for Kirk to sign or look over, she would place a hand on Kirks arm or shoulder, bat her heavily made up eyelashes, twirl her long red hair, laugh just a little too hard at something the captain had said. Spock had to stop himself from rolling his eyes so hard that they would get lost in the back of his head.

Of course the captain never objected to this kind of behavior, humans were simple beings and Kirk was no exception. Why would she object? Yeoman Jackson looked precisely like the kind of female Kirk would engage with, she was attractive, and intelligent enough to be on the ship.

But if Jackson thought all this flirting would get her some kind of promotion or special treatment, she was mistaken. Kirk may enjoy the attention, but she was no idiot.

She would never fraternize with the crew or abuse his power over them in any kind of way. Something like that could get a star-ship captain in serious trouble. But that didn't mean she was going to stop her from feeding her ego, no. Kirk was after all human, its like they just cant help it.

It was no secret that Vulcans were a little possessive, especially when it comes to their mates. But Kirk didn't belong to Spock in that way, feelings of jealousy or possessiveness didn't make seance or apply to their relationship, it was illogical. Therefore that could have been the reason Spock disliked yeoman Jackson, it must be because of some other aspect of her personality.. like her tendency to interrupt important conversations.

"Is there a problem, Mr Spock?" Kirk asked, leaning with her elbow on the arm of her chair towards where Spock stood beside her, with a slight smirk on her face.

"A problem, Captain?" he responded innocently, hands behind his back and his face expressionless.

The bridge was filled with the steady background noise of the crew working, buttons beeping, keeping their quiet conversation between them.

"Well, its just" She began, still smiling "You seemed quite dismissive of Yeoman Jackson. Is her work not up to standard?"

Spock felt his eyebrow raise before he could stop it. They had been in the middle of an important, highly complex, and confidential conversation on the details of their current mission when Jackson had entered the bridge with a PADD interrupting them and distracting the captain. _'is there anything else, Yeoman?'_ he had said dismissively to Jackson while she was in the middle of laughing and twirling her hair at Kirk. _'uh, no thats all sir'_ she said before scurrying away. Spock almost thought she was a little afraid of him.

"Yeoman Jackson does not serve on any of my current departments, I am not informed on her current standard of work at this time." He said calmly.

"Oh, I see" said Kirk, her grin widening. "Is it something else then? Do you find her irritating maybe?"

"Irritation is a human emotion Captain" He said a little too quickly.

"Oh, i see, i see." She had the look on her face that Spock often associated with the all of the times she was about the beat him at chess. It was unsettling. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if she joined us on the away team for Keotis VII?"

Spocks eyebrows quickly drew together. _No. Absolutely not_. _There is no reason for her to be on this mission other than to behave inappropriately._

 "She requested to join us yesterday after expressing to me her interest in the local fauna and wild life, I said I'd see what I can do. I wanted to check with you first because I thought you were displeased with her" Kirk studied his reaction closely, looking for any kind of emotional response.

"Captain, I feel as though by allowing Yeoman Jackson permission to accompany the away team you may be exhibiting sighs of favoritism in the eyes of the some of the other crew members that would also benefit from visiting Keotis VI"

"Favoritism, Spock?" Said Kirk in half mock surprise. "Well, shes the only crew member that asked me to join us. If there were any other requests then i would consider them all equally but there aren't. So its hardly favoritism, is it Spock?"

"I see, Captain" He said. "I would not recommend her presence if it would prove distracting to the mission" 

"Distracting?" Kirk said innocently again "Distracting to who? You're not suggesting that i'm distracted by her presence, are you? I'd hate for you to think of me as so unprofessional."

"There have been numerous instances of-" He began before being cut off

"Spock" She said, still smiling in that unsettling way. "don't worry, I'm not _distracted_ by Yeoman Jackson, Okay?" Spock considered this for a moment. there really was no logical argument or reason to appose her joining them.

"Then I fail to see reason to object"" 

"Then its settled" said Kirk bringing her attention to type something on her PADD. "any way" She continued "Back to what you were saying about the Ceti diplomatic mission"

\----FIN----

heh heh, poor Spock :D This was my first fic so I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes. I'd love some feedback (I take constructive criticism well) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
